ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Arriving in Panem
Realizing that landing into Panem is too dangerous, Ratchet has a plan for another entry. Kiva: So, time for the HALO jump. Ratchet: Your guess is good as mine, Kiva. Cronk, Zepyhr- Prepare for a HALO jump. Cronk: *laughs* 10-4, rookie. Lead the way. - One by one, the gang used the HALO jump to fall from the skies and safely land into District 12. Kiva: These poor people... They didn't need to deserve this.. Terra: I can't blame you, sweet pea. They wanted freedom for so long.. Ratchet: I hate to say this, but it was too depressing. Even the 'you-know-what' can be more heartbreaking to them. Kiva: I know. Okay, so.. Which district is this? Clank: I believe this is District 12. We're in the right place. Terra: Which means Katniss can't be far behind. Kiva: Yeah, you're right. - The gang suddenly stopped and turns around, when they find a familiar voice. ???: Way to fall into her trap. Kiva: Whoa! What the heck!? Ratchet: Axel! ???: Axel? Please.. The name's Lea. Got it memorized? Kiva: Sure, Lea. Genis: I don't know. 'Axel' sounds more like an uproar. Terra: Doesn't it to you, sweet pea? Kiva: Well, it doesn't matter what he's called. Lea, Axel- whatever. He's here and that's all that matters right now. Ratchet: But, I thought he sacrificed himself during the Green Goblin affair..! Why is he here, standing right in front of us??? Kiva: I might have heard about this before, but I know this might sound confusing... Terra: We're all ears, Kiva. Tell us what happened. Kiva: Well, when a heart was taken away, a nobody was created in the process. These two are connected to the same host; Lea for example. Ratchet: Okay, I'm with you... Kiva: Since we have defeated both powerful Heartless and each member of Organization XIII, the two halves returned to the previous state into the host. I guess that would explain Xehanort's return several months ago.. Ratchet: Yeah... Axel: With that nonsense gone, these people already returned to normal, including me. Kiva: That's right. Ratchet: Huh... You can still use your powers, right? Axel: Yep, still can. Ratchet: Hmm... (I thought I see something...) Kiva: Ratchet? Clank: Are you..all right? Ratchet: Oh, yeah. I'm alright. I thought I saw Yin and Yang running around.. Kiva: Yin and Yang?? They're here too?? Ratchet: It seems that way... Kiva: Huh... Anyway, we're supposed to find Naminé before we can go undercover. - Suddenly, Naminé came out of the bakery and finds them. Naminé: Ratchet, Kiva.. It's good to see you again. Kiva: You too, Naminé. Ratchet: We came to see you because.. We need a way to help someone named Katniss. Naminé: Katniss Everdeen. But, why do you want her for? Kiva: The Hunger Games... Naminé: I see. But getting in there is a random chance. Ratchet: Huh? How is that random?? Kiva: Well, the villagers from each district has their names down for their tributes. Naminé: You can't enter the Hunger Games. Snow thinks you and the gang are outsiders here. Kiva: It is true that it's our first time visiting Panem.. Naminé: You're still planning to help Katniss either way, don't you? Kiva: Yes, we are helping her. - Naminé then showed the unexpected upgrade parts for their camouflage cloaks. Naminé: I see how it is. You can upgrade your cloaks with these. Kiva: Wow... Do they work? Naminé: It should. Clank: I believe that these parts will make the wearers invisible upon who wears it. Even the hood has a switch that should come in handy. Kiva: A switch for the cloak's hood? Wow.. That is handy. Naminé: It sure is. If you like, I can take you all to her. Kiva: Alright. Ratchet: Lead the way, Naminé. - The gang followed Naminé to see Katniss Everdeen for the first time. Category:Scenes